Dark Elsword
by Daeriko
Summary: Elsword, the Infinity Sword, reunites with his sister, the Crimson Avenger, and they both find out that they have the power of Dark El within them. Will Elsword slowly succumb to its evil power? (First real fanfiction. Characters may be OOC. ;w;)
1. Reunion

**This is my first real fanfic. Please don't be too harsh. ;w;**

**All of the characters are in their Transform class. I'm not including Lu and Ciel in this because their Transform class isn't even out yet, hell their first jobs aren't even out yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword in any way. It is owned by KoG, and KoG only.**

**Story starts in Velder.**

"Leave me alone." Said Elesis, the Crimson Avenger. "Before I lash out at you five." Five men stand around Elesis, keeping her against a wall.

"Now why would we? You're wearing something a prostitute would wear. You're clearly asking for it." One of them said as they got closer to Elesis. "Now come with us, sweetheart. We'll take care of you." Said another man while licking his lips.

Elesis was just about to pull out her sword until she hears a familiar, but deeper voice. "Leave my sister alone, or else a sword will pierce each one of you."

"Huh?" One of the men turned around only to face a floating Conwell. "Whoa there, buddy. We're only going to play with your sis for one night."

"Guys?" The sixteen year old snaps his fingers. The Dimension Witch Aisha and Night Watcher Rena quickly dispatches the five thugs. "They went down so easily... What a bummer..." murmured Aisha.

"E-Elsword..?" Elesis stuttered, seeing and sensing that her little brother also took in Dark El, but still retained his sanity. "Yo." Elsword said in a casual manner. She then quickly hugs Elsword, nuzzling on his chest, despite the fact that she's taller. "It's been so long, Elsword... I've missed you so much..."

"Yeah. It's been like... Six years? Around there I suppose." Elsword then starts to gently caress his sister. "I see you've also gotten yourself Dark El. Have you retained your sanity?" Elesis then looks up at him, then looks away. "Y-Yeah.." Elesis lies.

"You sure? I sense that you lost most of your sanity." Elsword then breaks the hug. "Oh yeah. These guys are my friends, who I traveled with, and who I got stronger with. This is Aisha, Rena, Raven, Eve, Chung, Ara, and Add."

"'Sup." Aisha casually says.

"Elsword told us all about you." Rena said while waving.

"Nice to meet you, Elesis." Raven offers a handshake in which Elesis does so.

"... ..."

"Oh yeah, Eve's emotions got terminated when she became a Battle Seraph.." Elsword quietly says while scratching his head.

"Oh I see.. She took away her emotions to become stronger huh... Must have hit hard on all of you."

"Yep...and I'm Chung Seiker. It's a pleasure to meet you, Elesis."

"Ah I see. So you're the White Wolf of Hamel?"

"Others call me Chungdam."

"Ah... What?"

"H-Hello!" Ara felt all nervous meeting Elesis.

"Come on Ara, no need to be so nervous!" Elsword pats Ara's back several times.

"B-But..." Eun suddenly takes over Ara's body. "Oh don't mind Ara. She gets too worked up on meeting new people sometimes. I'm Eun, the Fox spirit."

"Nice to meet you Eun." Elesis stares at the tails and ears. "So a fox eh... Foxy."

"Heh. That's what Elsword said the first time he saw me like this. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll let Ara come back." Ara's body then goes back to normal.

"Ah sorry!" Ara then bows and almost cries.

"No need to be sorry! It's okay. We can be friends, okay?"

Ara gets back up. "O-Okay.."

"And you're Add?"

"Yes ma'am." Add then walks closely to Elesis and inspects her. "I see you've also gone insane, but you don't seem to be insane right now.. I wonder why.."

_"That's because Elsword's around..."_ Elesis thinks to herself. "I don't know why." Elesis lies.

"Well now that introductons are over, why don't we rest at a nearby inn?" Elsword suggested.

"Wait, I actually have a large house here that you all can move into." Elesis also suggested.

"Wait really? I'd love to see the house!" Aisha said with joy.

"Alrighty then. Show us where the house is at." Raven says while putting his human arm on Rena's head.

"Sure. This way." Elesis points the way and they all follow along towards her home.

**Ah.. This one was kinda rushed. I'm still a beginner in writing fanfics. ;w;**

**I was hoping that it'd be longer than this, but oh well. Next chapter coming soon. I hope. **

**YES Elesis has a brother complex and Elsword doesn't know about it.**

**Because you don't see many ElsxEle fanfics around anyway. :P**


	2. Settling In

**No idea how long this story is gonna go. ;w;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword in any way. It is owned by KoG, and KoG only.**

**Still in Velder.**

"Well, this is it." Elesis says as they approach her rather large home. "It should be enough to house all of us."

"Sweet! Can't wait to see what it's like inside!" Aisha then goes forward and rushes into the house.

"Ah Aisha! Wait up!" Rena soon enters the house as well.

"Yo Elesis. Do you mind if Eve and I take the basement?" Add asks Elesis.

"Oh go for it. You guys can stay here all you want you know." Elesis replies in a rather happy tone.

"Excellent." Eve says with that monotone voice of hers. The two then proceed to head towards the basement. The group can already hear machinery getting started up and such.

"There are enough rooms for us, right?" Raven asks Elesis.

"Currently there are five rooms, and there's nine of us, so..." Elesis thinks out loud.

"Which means one of us will have to share a room." Raven mutters.

"Not to mention that Add and Eve now owns the basement." Chung adds to Raven's statement.

"Which means three people have to share a room." Raven adds on to the statement.

"I'll take this room here!" Aisha yells out so everyone hears it. "And I'll take this one!" Rena yells out as well.

Raven and Chung smirk at each other. "Let's go!" Chung yells out as they both dash to get their own room.

Elsword laughs, "Haha, there they go."

"Let's head in." Elesis says while they head into the house.

As they head in, Elsword and Ara are amazed at how Elesis decorated the house. It's full of beautiful paintings and pictures.

"Wow... Such a beautiful house." Ara said in amazement.

"It's nothing much, really." Elesis scratches her head.

Elsword heads upstairs, "So all of the rooms got taken eh... Looks like the three of us will have to share a room."

"E-Eh!?" Ara flinched at the thought.

"So this is Aisha's room, this is Rena's room, Chung's room, and Raven's room. The fifth one is your room?" Elsword says while walking down the hallway.

"Yeah." Elesis then remembers something. "Wait don't enter the ro-!"

Elsword enters Elesis's room. Half of its walls are covered with pictures of him and his sister. Pictures of the past. It signifies on how much Elesis loves her little brother.

"Sis... Do you really miss me that much?" Elsword asks Elesis.

Elesis blushes a deep red and just nods.

"Wow..." Ara stares a several pictures. One of which shows Elesis kissing Elsword's forehead as he's sleeping. Ara then takes Elesis out into the living room, leaving Elsword to wander around.

"Ele, do you have a thing for your brother?" Ara asks Elesis in a serious tone.

"Wha- No! Nonononono! Why would I?" Elesis looks away from Ara.

"Then what's with the many pictures?" Ara smirks as she sees Elesis's reaction to her questions.

"It-It's just that I miss him and uh... Um.." She starts to blush again.

"Haha. I'll keep it a secret. Unless they also find out." Ara keeping the smirk on.

"O-Okay.." Elesis regains some hope.

"Find out about what?" Aisha appears at the corner of the hallway.

"Oh nothing~" Ara then leaves to go see what Elsword is up to, only to find out that he's changing.

"EEEK! S-S-S-Sorry!" Ara stammers as she saw Elsword only having a towel on.

Elesis rushes to the scene to see what happened. "Elsword! What ha- ..." She then just stares at Elsword, his abs are showing, mesmerizing her. Also covering her face is a deep blush.

"Oh hey sis. I'm about to shower if you don't mind." Elsword says, but Elesis just keeps on staring. "Sis?" He waves his hand in his sister's face. "You're drooling." Elesis then snaps out of being mesmerized.

"I-I'm not!"

"You are." Elsword heads into the bathroom to take a shower.

Elesis then wipes her mouth, only to discover that she was actually drooling. "Baka..."

A few hours later, the gang decided to do some training in the rather large backyard. "This is my backyard, also my training ground." Elesis says while setting up some dummies and practice targets.

"Oh wow. You still train? I thought you'd be strong enough to take on anything, sis." Elsword pokes a test dummy.

"Well if I don't train, I'll get rusty, right?" She sets up the few remaining objects for the training ground.

"Yeah I guess. Why can't you kill demons as training?"

"That gets boring. I need something that can endure my attacks for a long time." Elesis says in a depressing tone.

"I have an idea. Why don't you spar me?" Elsword pulls out his main sword and a Conwell.

"Oh sure. Can't wait to see how strong you've gotten." She pulls out her own sword.

"I'll test my aim at the practice targets." Chung jogs to the nearest practice target.

"These guys are even fire-resistant. Awesome." Raven seem awed.

"UHWAHH! These dummies can move! Perfect to test my traps!" Rena exclaims.

"Time to put my space-rending skills to the test!" Aisha pulls out her staff and begins to attack other dummies.

"A-Amazing..." Ara starts to attack several dummies.

"Ah.. Where's Eve and Add?" Aisha wonders.

"They're in the air with the flying dummies." Chung points up.

Rena pauses and looks up, "Wait what?"

They see Add comboing several flying dummies while Eve is testing out her El Crystal Spectrum, since she modified its speed and power.

"...Huh..." Rena then continues to test her traps.

"Ready when you are, Els." Elesis readies her sword.

"Oh I'm ready." Elsword readies both swords.

As Elesis was about to take the initiative, she sees a dark aura appear around Elsword. "E-Elsword..."

Elsword takes the initiative, "Let's do this!"


	3. Sparring, Then A Good Night's Rest

**Break's over. School starts up. -10 degrees F outside. Love the cold. Dislike school. ;w;**

**I dunno if I should keep repeating the Disclaimer ; w ; Since you already know it's owned by KoG and KoG only**

**STILL IN VELDER.**

Elsword goes in for an overhead downward slash with his main sword, but Elesis blocks it, creating a shockwave.

"When did you get so- Huh?" Elesis sees Elsword's Conwell coming from the right side, and jumps back.

"Blood Cutter!" Elesis throws the evil and dark attack at Elsword.

"Sword Wall." Elsword summons dozen of Conwells and they make a sturdy wall, enough to hold the Blood Cutter back.

"Well then. I'll break that wall!" Elesis uses Blood Cutter again and manages to break the wall of Conwells.

"You gotta be faster than that, sis!" Elsword suddenly appears on the far left side of Elesis. He then slams the broad side of his main sword on Elesis's back, causing her to tumble and roll forward. Runes then appear in the palm of his hands, the symbol of Conwell. He points his palms at Elesis, then a bunch of rapid mini swords fly out of the runes at Elesis, causing her to dodge and block. "Sword Volley Attack." Elsword summons 10 swords and launches them at Elesis.

"So you summon swords, eh.." Elesis says, then she dodges and blocks most of the swords, but then one of the swords manages to hit her on the leg, broad side of the sword.

"Dread Weapon!" Elesis imbues blood and dark energy into her sword, and charges forward with a flurry of rotating slashes resembling a saw blade.

"So you use your blood to power up your attacks? Interesting." Elsword stops the attack with his swords, then stabs his Conwell into the ground. "Rage Cutter."

"Wait what?" Elesis then sees a magic circle form under them, then a bunch of mini Conwells erupts from the circle, several swords hitting her, broad side of course, making her rise into the air. After Rage Cutter ends, Elesis falls and Elsword catches her and holding her princess style.

"Good game." Elsword says with a gentle smile as the dark aura around him fades away.

Elesis blushes, "Good game.. And how did you get so strong and fast?"

"I use the dark el to amplify and raise my strength, speed, defense, stamina, and senses. It's why you saw the dark aura around me." Elsword says while putting Elesis down.

"Oh... I see.." Elesis stares at Elsword in amazement.

"Uh, guys. We have a visitor." Rena says loudly for the entire gang to hear.

Vanessa walks into the backyard. "Elesis. You have a mission to do, starting tomorrow."

"Oh what is it?" Elesis walks over to Vanessa.

"You are to provide escape routes and slay the Dark Nephilim at Southern Gate." Vanessa says with a serious tone. "Your friends here are free to join if they like."

"Alright. More demons to slay." Elsword seems filled with excitement as he pounds his right fist on his left palm.

"Now that's the attitude I wanna see tomorrow. Rest well." Vanessa leaves the group back to wherever she came from.

"The sun is setting. It's about time we got ready for bed." Raven says as he enters the house. "Tomorrow is going to be a tough day." He heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Can't wait for tomorrow." Elsword rushes up the stairs into the room.

"Els, wait!" Elesis chases him up the stairs, only to find out that Elsword is already in his pajamas and is in bed.

"What is it sis?" Elsword tiredly asks.

"...Nothing. I should just...sleep on the floor."

"No no don't do that. Just sleep up here with me. I don't want you to sleep on the hard floor."

"Then what about Ara?"

Ara just stares at the two siblings. "...Can I sleep on the bed too?"

"Sure why not?" Elsword yawns after saying that and slowly falls asleep.

"...Everyone else is in bed right?" Elesis asks Ara who is in her pajamas now.

"I can go check." Ara leaves the room to check on the others. Raven seems to already be sleeping. Chung is bear-hugging his cannon. "Aww." She enters Rena's room. "Oh hey Ara. Ready for bed yet?" Rena asks.

"Oh just checking on everyone before we go to sleep." Ara says before closing the door.

"Oh okay. Night Ara." Rena tucks herself in and goes to sleep.

"And Aisha..." Aisha is already fast asleep. "Hehe. As usual. As for Add and Eve, I don't think I need to check up on those two since they're usually awake late." Ara heads back for the room.

"You done checking on them?" Elesis asks Ara.

"Yeah. Let's sleep now. Big day tomorrow." Ara climbs into the bed, back facing Elsword.

"Yeah.." Elesis also climbs into the bed, her back also facing Elsword.

"Night, Ara."

"Night, Ele."

**Welp. This one seems rushed. Oh well. ; w ;**


	4. Southern Gate

**School is making me slow down on my writing, but at least the weather is cold. I like cold weather. owo**

**Disclaimer: You already know.**

**Velderrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.**

Elsword wakes up, stretches his body, and rubs his eyes. "Big day today... Eh?" He notices that Elesis and Ara are both hugging him.

"Ohohoho~ Look who's got the ladies~" Raven pops into the doorway and smirks at Elsword.

"Oh my, Elsword. You're slowly becoming a man." Rena giggles at the sight.

"So?" Elsword doesn't seem to really care.

Ara wakes up and yawns, "Eh..?" She notices that she's hugging Elsword, and blushes a deep red.

"Morning guys.." Elesis also wakes up and blushes a deep red when noticing that she's also hugging Elsword.

"I'd like it if you two were to move." Elsword patiently waits for the two.

"R-Right!" Ara quickly jumps out of bed and heads into the closet to change.

Elesis just hugs Elsword tighter. "Can we stay like this a little longer?"

"Sis, we have a big mission today. Go get ready." Elsword shakes Elesis, trying to get her to move.

"Aw fine.." Elesis just slides off of her bed and grabs her clothes to change while Elsword grabs his clothes and goes to the bathroom to change, closing the door in the process. After they got changed, everyone went to the dining table to have some breakfast, Rena and Elesis making the food.

A few minutes later, everyone finishes their breakfast and they gather their weapons, ready to kick some demon butt.

"We ready?" Elsword asks everyone.

Everyone nods in response.

"Let's move." Chung leaves out the front door. "Ah.. Where's Southern Gate?"

"Haha, follow me." Elesis then leads the way. They start heading outside towards Southern Gate. Velder is in very bad shape right now.

"Man. Velder got messed up." Elsword looks in all directions, seeing most buildings burn, some collapsing, some still standing with people housed in them.

"Yeah. This war has been going on for a long time now. I'm glad you eight showed up in time to help." Elesis then suddenly goes emotionless. "I will slay every demon, to take revenge."

"Is this it?" Chung questions Elesis.

"Yes. This is Southern Gate." Elesis points at the rubble the demons created.

"I'm seeing some tough demons here." Elsword summons his sword.

"Let's go." Elesis says with a monotone voice. "Dread Weapon. BLOOD CUTTER!"

"Magical Makeup! Supernova!"

"Karma! Trapping Arrow - Buster!"

"Harpoon Spear! Ignition Crow - Incinerator!"

"Energetic Heart. Thousand Star. Giga Stream!"

"Big Bang Stream! Carpet Bombing!"

Ara goes and uses several attacks, and unleashes a secret art. "Night Parade of One-Hundred Souls!"

"Maximum Strike! Moonlight Rhapsody! Stardust Shower!"

Elsword stands in the middle of the battlefield, preparing a strong attack. "Let's see if you can survive this one. Sword Shower!" A gigantic rune appears in the sky, then thousands of swords then rains down on the entire Southern Gate, eliminating all of the weaker demons, and leaving the strong wounded.

"Elsword..." Elesis stares at Elsword in amazement.

"Now then. Those glitters look strong." Elsword points at Stealthy Morfos, Invincible Vardon, Mcgard the Blitzkrieg and Polka, and Sullen Joaquin.

"So they survived my onslaught. No matter." Elesis then rushes over to the elites and starts taking them on all at once.

"Heh. Sis, you can be so reckless sometimes." Elsword rushes in as well.

Chung just shrugs and rushes in also along with the rest of the group.

"Artillery Strike - Missile Shower! Dread Chase!" Chung attacks Morfos.

Aisha and Eve rushes at Invincible Vardon and starts attacking, "Screw Driver!" "Sweeping Roll."

Raven and Add attacks Mcgard and Polka, "Bursting Blade!" "Gravity Buster!"

Ara and Rena takes on Sullen Joaquin, dodging his chemical attacks and evading his explosions, "Spell: Storm!" "Call of Ruin!"

As the battle rages on, Elesis hears a roar, as well as the others. They then see what the creature that caused the roar was. It was a creature that's believed to be the patron god of Dark Elves. The Dark Nephilim. It stares right at the group, then starts charging at them while roaring.

"I'll handle this! You guys keep fighting the other demons!" Elesis prepares to fight Dark Nephilim.

Neph then goes in to stomp Elesis, but Elesis dodges it, then, "Dread Weapon!" Elesis goes Annihilation mode and saws into Neph, creating a large wound on the beast. Neph then roars and does a crushing stomp, enough to cause a small crater, onto Elesis. She barely dodges, but gets knocked back from the shockwave it caused. "Burning Phantom!" Elesis goes Gale mode and constantly damages Neph, healing massively at the same time. Neph then roars and shoots its laser at Elesis, in which Elesis was too late to react and took the hit head-on, taking heavy damage. "Grr.. Blood Cutter!" Elesis throws the saw blade of blood at Neph, dealing consant damage to the beast while healing massively at the same time. Neph roars in complete anger and charges up its Gravity Cannon. Elesis became exhausted after the attacks she threw at it, so she takes the Gravity Cannon head-on, causing her to fly backwards and be near death. _"Shit... No mana... I'm exhausted..."_ It seems as the struggle between life and death ended, and death prevailed, and she just lays there, ready to take the final blow from Neph. Suddenly, she sees a giant empowered Conwell sword stab into Neph directly into its back.

"BLADE RAIN!"


	5. The Ship to Hamel

**Blade Rain NEEDS unlimited range all directions to be a REAL Blade Rain. qwq**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat it every time? Or can I just get on with the story? owo**

**Southern Gate o w o**

The giant Evolved Conwell then opens up, and thousands of blades then pierces Dark Neph in all directions, obliterating it, leaving it in pieces. The swords and giant Conwell then disappears shortly after.

"W-Whoa.." Elesis gasps in awe.

"Yo, Elesis. Drink this." Raven tosses Elesis a Complete Recovery Potion. She gulps it down, completely healing her and restoring her mana fully.

"Thanks." Elesis gets up and dusts herself off of any debris, then stretches. "So what about the other demons?"

"We took down the rest. The demons were tougher than the ones in Feita, but we still took 'em down." Aisha says while stretching out her right arm.

Rena then realizes, "I wonder who summoned that beast... That beast has connections to Dark Elves, if it's here, then that means..."

"A dark elf..." Elesis then remembers a dark elf that she fought a few days ago. "CHLOE!"

"You called?" The group then turns to the voice they just heard. (Too lazy to describe looks, plus you all know what Chloe looks like anyway. Hopefully. owo) They see Chloe, tossing a knife up and down. She then stabs the knife into the ground.

"Who's that?" Elsword questions.

"Her name is Chloe. She's the one responsible for all of this." Elesis then points her sword at Chloe. She then goes emotionless and insane. "You're going down now, bitch." She then charges towards her.

"Hmph." Chloe then snaps her fingers, and an entire army of 150,000 glitter demons charges from behind her. She then picks up her knife and quickly dashes towards Elesis.

"Ele, no!" Ara screamed, trying to chase after Elesis, but Raven stops her.

"Elesis." Elsword said with a stern voice, with his arms crossed.

Elesis then stops, and looks back at her little brother, her emotions and sanity returning. "Huh?"

"We're retreating back. We gotta tell Vanessa about this." Elsword then starts running back.

"But Elsword!" She looks back at the army of glitters, and realizes that they won't be able to take them all, so she heads back, along with everyone else.

A few minutes later, they reached Vanessa's tent, and they explain to her the events that happened at Southern Gate.

"Hm, interesting. I'll have my army fight them." Vanessa says.

"But what about us?" Chung questions Vanessa.

"I want you guys to deliver this letter to Penensio." Vanessa then hands Chung the letter. "Go to Hamel, hand him the letter, and please end the demon invasion there."

Chung grabs the letter and grips it tightly, remembering what happened to his father, Helputt, and what Ran did to him. "Will do."

"How are we going to get to Hamel though?" Raven questions.

"By ship." Vanessa answers. "There's a harbor not too far from here. Take a ship, and deliver the letter."

"Alright. Let's move." Chung seems to be in a hurry to get to Hamel as he's the first one to start moving.

As the group heads towards the harbor and getting on a ship...

"My my, quite the view isn't it?" Elsword's sword beings to float.

"Oh hey Conwell, and yeah. I like the ocean view. The ocean looks endless." Elsword greets Conwell.

"It's quite beautiful, I must admit." Eun appears and sits next to Ara.

"Hello Eun." Ara settles down next to Eun.

A shadow figure that looks like Elesis then floats out of her, causing everyone including Elesis to freak out.

"WAHH! WHAT'S THAT?" Elesis screams out.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN." The shadow figure yells out.

"Oh hello Shade." Conwell greets the shadow.

"Hey Shade." Eun greets the shadow as well.

"Hello you two. Conwell, Eun." Shade bows.

"Oh wow, Shade is actually quite formal." Rena now stares at Shade with curiosity.

"Are you like, Elesis's partner? Like how Conwell and Eun are with Elsword and Ara." Raven asks Shade.

"That is correct." Shade answers formally. She then looks at Conwell and Eun. "May I speak with you two privately?"

"As you wish." Eun answers, and they head to the other side of the ship.

"Alright." Conwell floats to the other side of the ship.

When the three reach the other side, they made sure that no one was following them, and then Shade starts. "So I assume that all of them has reached their full potential?"

"Yes they have." Eun answers.

"Elsword hasn't reached his full potential yet I'm afraid." Conwell answers with disappointment in his tone.

"Wait you're serious? That boy? He's beaten Elesis, the strongest Red Knight, and literally REKT Dark Neph. Are you sure he's not reached his full potential?" Shade demands an answer from Conwell.

"I'm serious. I can sense that he can still become even stronger than he is now. I have a plan on how to make him stronger, but I won't do it unless we're in a very serious situation." Conwell explains.

Eun then realizes, "Hm.. So you're saying that he can still become stronger. Perhaps Elesis can become stronger too. She could learn how to use the dark power properly like Elsword did in their sparring match."

"Maybe you're right, Eun." Shade then seems to be filled with excitement, thinking that her partner can still become stronger.

"That's impossible." Conwell bluntly says.

Shade then droops, "Awww how come?"

"The only way she can gain that power is if she still has her sanity. And it's quite clear that she's lost most of her sanity when she absorbed the Dark El." Conwell answers Shade.

"Oh..." Shade then hangs her head down and silently floats back to the main group.

"Conwell, honey. Let's head back." Eun politely says and starts walking back.

"Sure sure." Conwell then floats back as well.

Aisha then jumps up and levitates in the air and yells out,

"I see Hamel!"

**Sorry for not updating often. School op. qwq**


	6. Resiam

**School is very op .w.**

**I don't own Elsword in any way possible. Elsword is owned by KoG.**

**(~o3o)~**

The group looks off into the distance and sees that they are nearing Hamel, Chung's hometown. "It's good to be home." Chung says quietly.

"Say, since you grew up here, why don't you give us a tour sometime?" Elsword suggested.

"Oh sure, I'd love to show you guys around." Chung looks off into the outskirts of Hamel, seeing that it's littered with demons. "After we take care of this demon buisness."

"Can this ship go any faster?" Aisha seems to be impatient.

"I'll go on ahead." Raven then jumps into the air, being carried by his flaming crows to the harbor, followed by Eve and Add.

"Aw lucky.."

"The ship's speed is dependent on the wind right?" Elsword questions.

"Yeah, it is." Rena replies.

Elsword then gets an idea. He summons three Conwells, makes the three position into that of a windmill, then starts to spin them very fast, creating wind. The ship then starts to sail faster.

"Oh yay!" Aisha starts jumping with joy.

"Hehe, Elsword can be smart sometimes." Ara then hugs Elsword from behind, sending a chill of jealously up Elesis's spine.

As soon as the ship gets close, Ara jumps off from the boat and runs on the air towards the harbor and waits with Raven and the other two.

"We're here!" Aisha leaps off the boat and levitates gently down towards the harbor while the rest of the gang jumps off the boat and lands as well, except Elsword. Who looks like he's thinking of something.

"Els?" Elesis calls out to Elsword who grabs a Conwell and places it under his feet and stands on the sword.

"What's he doing?" Chung questions.

"Air-surfing!" Elsword yells out, and is suddenly in the air, surfing on his sword. "I shoulda done this long ago!"

While Elsword is busy air-surfing. Add went and brought Penensio. "We have a letter for you." He then snaps his fingers at Chung. "Chung."

Chung hands the letter to Penensio. "Penensio sir, what's Hamel been like since I left?"

"Oh it has gotten much worse. The demons took over Resiam Outskirts, the Waterways, and the Temples. They even sunk a part of the Resiam." Penensio then goes and reads the letter.

Chung then grips his fists tightly. "I'll go on ahead." He then starts walking towards the closest area, the Outskirts.

"I'll come too!" Aisha runs to Chung and hugs his arm.

Raven then questions Rena, "Do you wanna go?"

"Sure, why not." Rena replies, and hugs Raven's human arm, following Chung and Aisha.

"Alright. While those four are going to Outskirts, why don't you guys stay and rest for a bit?

"I would like to take a look around." Eve quietly speaks out.

A Hamel Guardian then runs up to Penensio, "Captain! The ancient nasods are waking up!"

Eve suddenly turns towards the Guardian, "Where have you seen this nasod!?" She demands.

The Guardian then replies with, "At the Waterways. It's also littered with demons there, waking up ancient nasods and an ancient guardian named Taranvash of Light."

"Anything else?" Eve demands more information from the Guardian.

"They're being lead by a giant demon named Victor." The Guardian answers.

"Very well. Add, come with me." Eve then flies off towards the waterway followed by Add.

"While that happens, I'll send my knights to Velder to help take care of the demons there. The rest of you guys can rest up." Penensio then walks away to prepare his knights for the battle at Velder.

"Well, shall we rent an inn?" Elsword suggests.

"Not a bad idea. Let's go." Elesis says, then the three goes to search for an inn.

Right at the Outskirts, a cheerful to not-so-cheerful Aisha, a warming-up Raven, a trap-preparing Rena, and a VERY furious Chung going Berserk Mode prepares to attack.

"LET'S GO!" Chung then fires off a signal flare.

As the signal flare flies off into the distance, it suddenly rains down bombs and grenades all in front of the group. "CARPET BOMBING!"

Raven uses Shadow Step past the demons who are being bombarded and prepares an attack by overheating his arm, "Ignition Crow - NAPALM!"

Rena dashes around the fiery napalm and then stops when she reaches another group of demons. "None of my attacks will take these guys out unless I use Innocent, which I don't wanna use.. So what should I do.."

Aisha teleports to the next group of demons after Rena's and goes Magical Makeup. "Okay, let's go!" She charges up her attack and prepares to use it, "Supernova!" She accelerates the space around her and the enemies, the sphere getting larger every second to consume every demon within her range, destroying them.

"Ah! I know!" Rena then casts wind circles under ALL the demons in range. "Super Karma!" Every single demon is the blasted into the air in which then Rena finishes them off with a midair Fatality.

As Rena lands, she catches up to the three and nears a cliff. In the distance, she sees an elite demon called the Shadow Stinger. "That demon looks pretty tough."

"Which is why we'll take it down." Chung reloads his cannon and fires off a Dread Chase at the Stinger.

As the Stinger takes the full hit, Raven jumps off the cliff and fires an overheated Harpoon Spear at the Stinger, and it takes the full hit as well.

Aisha teleports next to the Stinger and quickly hits it with an Impact Hammer to stun it. "Magical Makeup x2!" In this form, Aisha hits a lot harder than before, enabling her physical attacks to be devastating, like what's about to happen here. "Energy Spurt!" The single hit deals massive damage to the Stinger.

"Rena!" Aisha teleports away from the Stinger.

"Right!" Rena finishes off the Stinger with her devastating skill noted Call of Ruin, slicing it in half with the final slash.

Chung then goes on ahead and reaches the door that leads to the last area of Outskirts while the other three deals with the rest of the weaker demons. "Time to see what lies beyond this door." He opens the door, only to see a giant whirlpool beneath the floor that's taking in buildings, and a Shadow Master standing in the middle of the room. He then closes the door behind him, planning to take on the Shadow Master himself.

"Let's rock and roll." Chung goes Berserk Mode and starts shooting in Siege Mode. The Shadow Master tanks the hits and floats towards Chung. He then links to Chung with Shadow Link. "Wait what, I feel slow!" He then uses his cannon to launch himself to the other side of the room, breaking the link. "Take this! Artillery Strike!" Chung aims the crosshair directly on the Shadow Master. It then rains down missiles on it. "Wonder Wall!" Chung ups his defense with the bubble and uses Tactical Field - Raid to up his attacks. "Dread Chase!" Using the red ammo, he fires off fifteen red missiles (Yes, fifteen, not five, it's noted.) at the Shadow Master, all the missiles landing. The Shadow Master makes one final attempt to kill Chung by summoning the Shadow Orbs all over the stage. Chung then uses his brain to think on the fly and fires a signal flare. "CARPET BOMBING!" The bombs destroying the balls before they could explode, the attack also finishing off the Shadow Master.

"That'll teach you to mess with my city." Chung sits on his cannon and patiently waits for his friends, who so just happens to enter after the boss was defeated.

"Chung!" Aisha runs and hugs him. "Everything alright? What happened?"

"Killed the boss guy. He wasn't too hard." Chung sighed. "Let's get to Sunken Resiam." He then goes out to the other opening, and in front of him is a slide that leads down to Sunken.

"I don't think I can go..." Raven holds his nasod arm. "I think I better stay back on this one."

"Go ahead. We don't wanna wreck your arm." Chung then looks forward.

"Wait for me, father."


	7. The Short Chapter

**One word: Procrastination**

**Disclaimer: You already know. o3o**

**~('-')~**

Add and Eve steps forth into the Ancient Waterway. Looking around, they see lots of ancient nasods that seem to be asleep.

"The human wasn't lying." As soon as Eve steps forward, she starts seeings demons infesting the place. As well as more ancient nasods waking up. "Add. Prepare for battle."

"Right. Whenever you're ready." Add stands next to Eve, waiting.

"Go." Eve activates her Energetic Heart, flying over to a group of demons and devastating them with Sweeping Roll - Tri Vulcan, the mini triangles spewing out in all directions at the demons.

Add flies over to the next group of demons. "Kek. This is gonna be too easy. Gravity Buster." That single Gravity Buster takes out the entire group. "Yo Eve. Why don't we just fly over to the boss guy?"

Eve glances at Add, flies over to him, and pecks a kiss on the cheek. "Good idea."

Then they both start to float into the air, and fly off to the boss area, if they can find it.

Meanwhile, in the main streets of Hamel, Elsword, Elesis and Ara are all walking around town, seeking an inn to stay at. Then Elsword spoke up, "What about a hotel?", he asked.

Ara sighs, "Els, hotels are expensive, remember?"

"I know, but I've never been in one before. I wanna know what it's like." Elsword places his hands on the back of his head and continues searching for an inn, not bothering to ask anyone if there is one nearby, then he sees that people are running away from something.

Elesis readies her claymore as that "something" approaches them, The Raven Shadow.

Elsword scratches his head. "What is that?"

"Probably a demon. I saw it kill a few people." Ara readies up her spear.

"You guys keep searching for a place to stay at." Elsword walks towards the Raven Shadow.

"W-Wait, you're going to solo it?" Elesis then starts to worry.

"I sensed its power level. It's not that strong." Elsword then readies his Evolved Conwell in his right hand, a Conwell in his left.

"Ah... Dark El I assume?" Elesis questions.

"Yep."

"Well then, lets go find an inn!" Ara cheerfully says and they continue walking forward around the Raven Shadow. The field boss looks at the two, ready to strike.

"Yo, demon guy. I'm your opponent." Elsword shouts out to get its attention.

The Raven Shadow then goes to claw at Elsword, with Elsword ready to parry.

Meanwhile, with Elesis and Ara...

"Think he'll be fine?" Elesis asks Ara with concern in her tone.

Ara then puts a finger to her chin and ponders, "It's Elsword. He'll be fine. I still remember that moment when absorbed Dark El and slayed Berthe with one strike. He was amazing."

"I see. Do you like him?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"As a what?"

"Maybe a boyfriend?" Ara continues looking around.

"Wha-" Elesis was about to speak when Ara finally spots an inn for them to stay at.

"I found one!" Ara then runs over to the inn and enters. Elesis sighing and entering as well.

Meanwhile at Elsword...

"Too easy." He unsummons his left sword and Conwell floats.

"That sensing thing I taught you helped, didn't it?"

"Yep, it sure did, old man." Elsword then senses Elesis's dark energy, and starts walking towards it.

"My my, the boy is growing stronger each day." Conwell then floats behind him.

**Sorry for the very long wait and very short chapter guys, but I plan on making a maybe-long one shot to make up for it. It'll take place at the same time as Dark Elsword, but not related to the plot. No idea when it'll be up, I just need to get motivated.**


	8. The Truth Behind Elsword's Dark Power

**Roses are red and violets are blue, I broke my laptop and got a new one MERRY CHRISTMAS~**

"This inn is actually quite cheap." Ara checks out the prices displayed on the walls.

1000 ED - Overnight stay.

10,000 ED - Week stay.

100,000 ED - Month stay.

1,000,000 - Year stay.

"Wait what...?" Elesis then questions Ara, "I only have 342 ED. How about you?"

"924,674,378 ED. Why?" Ara turns to look at Elesis.

"...WHAT THE."

"Nice job on finding an inn you two." Elsword appears, then walks over to the register. "Overnight stay please."

"That'll be 1000 ED, please."

"Here you go."

"Here's your room key. Have a nice day!"

"You too." He then searches for the fated room.

"...Man he's changed a lot." Elesis stares at her little brother.

"That'd be because he's under my guidence." Conwell appears beside Elesis.

"Conwell! Oh.. I see."

"Yup... And when we fought Berthe, that's when he really changed. It's when he unlocked the ability to activate his Dark Aura. You've seen it before, when you both sparred."

"Dark...Aura...?" Elesis questions Conwell.

"Dark Aura is a state where one increases strength, speed, and senses. You basically become a super version of yourself. Those who abused the ability tend to fall into the well of insanity, and ultimately destroy themselves out of pure rage. Though I've taught Elsword how to control it. The ability may give him great power, but his Dark El supply drains fast while using it, so he must use it wisely. The only way he can use the ability for a long period of time is if there's a supply of Dark El nearby."

"So if I were near Els-"

"You'd be the supply, yes. You'd be supporting him. And if Elsword fights an opponent who relies on Dark El, he'd be using that too."

"Wow... He's grown up so much.."

"I must go now. Elsword needs help finding the room." Conwell then floats off, leaving behind Elesis.

"Heh. He was really bratty when I first met him." Ara steps to Elesis's side.

"Yep.. Bratty when I raised him.." Elesis looks at the floor.

"Let's go help Elsword find the room." Ara walks off.

"Okay." Elesis follows Ara.

Meanwhile..

"Curse...you..." Victor collapses.

Add and Eve high-fives each other.

"Battle data recorded. Kek. Well that was easy. When's the real challenge?" Add exits out of DP mode.

"My scanners indicate that the next place to go to is a place called Magmanta's Cave. It's an area where a giant spider guards the door to the Water Temple."

"Kek." Add cracks his knuckles. "Bring it on."

Add then stands on his floating dynamos. "Let's go then."

They both exit the hole in the sea and off to Magmanta's Cave. When they get there, they noticed demons already in the cave entrance.

"Psh. More demons." Add activates Moonlight Rhapsody.

"We shall eliminate them quickly." Eve activates Energetic Heart.

Meanwhile..

"Artillery Strike!" Chung in Berserk Mode fires off a signal out of the water, and it rains missiles onto one of the coral serpents, but the serpent evades the shower. "Damn it! These guys are too elusive!"

Rena scans then predicts, placing traps where she thinks a serpent may appear. One of the serpents then appears, running over Rena's traps, and starts bleeding. Roaring out, it fires a wave of ice at Rena, in which Rena tries avoiding, but the water physics (DAMN YOU WATER PHYSICS, speaking of water physics, there should be an underwater pvp stage- /shot) slows her down, her legs now encased in ice. The serpent then tries to crush Rena with its body. But before it could land, Rena uses an explosive trap to break the ice and swim away from the falling serpent, in which then Rena finishes it off with Gliding Strike.

Chung uses his cannon to propel himself in the water, avoiding every attack the other serpent throws at him. Chung then fires off a Dread Chase, five missiles splitting into three missiles each. The missiles temporarily stuns the serpent. Aisha jumps in and finishes off the serpet with an Energy Spurt.

Rena, VERY muffled because water, "We did it!"

Aisha, also VERY muffled, "What?"

"..." Chung grabs Rena and Aisha and fires his cannon over and over again until they reach the surface at the beginning of the dungeon. "What?"

"We did it, hehe." Rena throws a vine, in which Raven catches and pulls the three up.

"Yeah we did." Chung sighs of relief and sits on his cannon.

"You okay?" Aisha sits next to Chung.

"Yeah I'm okay. It's just that I'm worried about my father. I have a feeling that he's in trouble." Chung stares at the ground with fury in his eyes.

"We got rid of every single demon in this area~" Rena stretches, with Raven staring.

"We should report back to Hamel and tell Elsword the news." Raven stated, trying to avoid staring at Rena's body.

"Okay~" Rena locks her arm with Raven's.

"Good idea." Chung agrees, and the four start walking back to town.

**Glad to be back.**


End file.
